Loving From A Distance
by Another Red Rose
Summary: Jake, Paul, Bella are best friends, but then she is force to leave with her mother. Now she is back & Paul is now dating a new girl, Leah. Bella has feelings for Paul, but his with Leah now. Will a kiss between two best friends change everything in their lives? What happens when you throw Jake into the mix? What happens when Bella's best friends begin to shut her out? Wat happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**LOVING FROM A DISTANCE**

**Chapter One**

I looked on as I watched the love of my life interact with who he thought was the love of his life. He was oblivious to her stares that were more than the look a friend would give, never seeing her more than just his best friend. So she did what she could to pass the time, she agreed to date the boy who had been in love with her since they were six years old, Jacob Black.

"Belly, Jake you're here" he smiled his usual heart-warming smile.

"Hey Paul" I said as I let go of Jake's hand and hugged and kiss him in our usual greeting.

"Hey Leah" I greeted the girl that had my boy's heart.

She hugged me to her, kissing my cheek with the warmth that was just naturally hers. I could see why my Paul was in love with her and why she was in love with my Paul. They were perfect for each other.

"Bella, glad you could make it. Paul never shuts up about you" she said with a smirk, and I heard Paul groan out with embarrassment of being caught out talking about me.

"Ah come on Lee…" he whined, and we all laughed at the frown on his face.

"It's okay" I whispered in his ears reassuringly, and he grinned at me, kissing and hugging me to him again.

"So what's the plan today Mister Potato Head?" I asked Paul with a smirk, remembering when he used to play with Mister Potato head when we were little.

"Beach time Mrs Potato Head" and we both smirked, eyeing each other from the corners of our eyes, bursting out laughing remembering our childhood ways.

"Yeah you get use to them Lee" Jake rolled his eyes, pulling me towards the beach, ending up with us all competing to see who would reach the sand first. I of course being the better runner won, and we all kept running, and all diving into the water in synchronization.

"Oh look it's the La Push trash and wench" we heard someone snarl in our direction, and I could see Paul and Jake begin to bite back in anger.

"Forget about them Paul" I pushed him towards the other side of the beach, and we all walked towards the Clift edge.

"That Emily Young things that she can get away with so much shit just because she is dating Hot-Shot Sam God-Who-Walks-The-Earth Uley" Lee said with bitterness, having obviously been in the same predicament Bella has always been in since she was little.

"Yeah I have learnt to ignore them Lee. She's just a jealous biach! She's always had her eyes on Paul and Jake, but yeah Sam asked her out and she of course wouldn't turn that big chance down" I told her with disgust, and Paul grabbed her hand, bringing her closer to her so he could kiss her cheek.

"What does Sam see in that wicked witch anyway?" Lee muttered under her break.

"You always have us three in your corner now Lee. Don't worry about Emily. She's never going to change. Sam just sees what he wants to see. He is blinded by his love for her" Paul shook his head in shame, and was relieved to have had Bella as his best friend since he could remember.  
"Thanks guys, like really. I thought it was going to be the most horrible time, when my dad got a job here as a doctor in the hospital and my mom as a nurse there" she admitted to us all, and we nodded our heads in understanding.

"Then I met Paul, he was teaching the kids how to break dance at the local gym, and I was asked to teach the next class, which was R n B, and I was mesmerised with the way that he dance and moved. I couldn't take my eyes off of him" she reminisced with us, as well sat on the cliffs edge, watching the water lap the jagged rocks below.

_I cursed my mother for making me leave here all those years ago. I knew that I would be the one telling that story in some kind of form and Lee would have ended up dating Jake instead of Paul!_

'Jealous much?' My inner voice asked me.

"Well I am the lucky one to have you walk into my gym" Paul grinned down at Lee, and I felt like I wanted to barf.

"OMG" Lee screamed as she watched a figure jump off the edge and assume a perfect divers position and dove head first for the icy cold water.

"What?" we all asked as her with concern, before we watched the figure splash expertly into the water like he had done it a million times before, and guessing by his perfect swimming capabilities, I am guessing he has.

We watched the figure stand up and walk towards a three other people.

"Bleh that was only Sam" I said with disinterest, remembering from ny younger days how well of a swimmer he really was. He was meant to have gotten a scholarship to one of Washington's best School, and most likely recruited for the best college too.

"How did he go with the scholarship?" I asked the boys.

"He apparently did very well, topped all his classes too, and won many championships, but he never took the scholarship in California for some reason. He was set for life apparently" Paul answered him.

"All the other colleges were trying to get him to join as well, but something happen when he returned here last year" Jake added in, and Paul nodded his head, waiting for Jake to finish talking before continuing.

"He disappeared for a month and no one knew where he went. Then he came back like he looks now and all the Elders look up to him like his shit don't stink"

"Wow" was all I could say, as we watched him take Emily in a fireman's hold, and her giggling, followed by their best friends, Jared Cameron and Kim Mason, who looked obviously in love to the couple we all just saw.

To everyone, well anyone who paid real attention, you could see that Emily was definitely pulling the wool over Sam's eyes.

"Well gotta go" I stood up and Jake followed suit.

"Yeah Dad's expecting us for dinner. Bella promised to cook us dinner" Jake said with such excitement, he had to contain his excitement.

"Might come up there later" Paul said with a grin, eye brows raised up, obviously in wait for some of our leftovers. I shook my head at the two guys in my life.

"Come on goofy ball!" I pulled Jake along, and waved by to our friends.

"Wow you hid your feelings well Bell" Jake said under his breath that didn't escape my hearing, and I ignored his comment and race down the cliff and towards the sand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone. Here is the Second chapter. Hope you are all enjoying it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Loving From A Distance**

**Chapter Two**

I had cooked dinner for Billy, Jake and my father, which they seemed to eat up like they would never get to taste such food again. It was such an event watching them all stuff their faces in, and at that moment I felt such total bliss and happiness, to be sitting here with my best friend who was like my brother, and my two men that I saw as my fathers.

We had sat around watching a game before everyone fell asleep and I shook them all awake to go to bed, and dad took the guest bedroom, leaving me for the couch, which I didn't mind so much.

And now here I was, waiting outside on the porch swing for Paul, knowing exactly when he would get here, my heart seemed to flutter like little butterfly's caught in a cage inside my heart, not being able to fly in the wind and in the meadow like it is meant to.

I drew out a long breath, as I sat there, reserved and forlorn, knowing that he would never see me for more than just a friend, and I guess that was what I would always be. I could never intentionally sabotage his happiness for the sake of mine, I loved him way too much to let that happen.

"Hey there Mrs Potato Head" I heard his sweet voice call out to me as he walked up the porch steps and sat down next to me, kissing my forehead, and I savoured the moment.

"Hey there Mr Potato Head" I greeted him back with a squeeze of the hand.

"So how did you manage to strip yourself from the gorgeous and lovely Leah Clearwater?" I asked him with amusement.

"Her mom made dinner, and then we all sat up watching television till her and Seth fell asleep and I carried the both of them to bed and tucked them in like usual, and then came here" I was amused that he had an identical night like mine.

"And now you're here to eat more dinner" I said with a teasing tone and stifling a laugh.

"And miss out on food you made especially for me?" he blanched and I coughed out a giggle.

"Ah well it wasn't _actually_ _made_ for you" I said with a giggle, and I knew that I was just kidding myself, of course knowing that he would be over, I made sure to make more than enough to include him and bring a plate home as well, plus leftovers for Billy and Jake for tomorrow's lunch.

"Eh… pow-tay-toe… Po-ta-toe"

He shrugged his shoulders and brought my hand to his lips, and then pulled me closer to him to kiss me on the forehead and then the cheek, and I knew that was the closest thing I would get to feeling his lips on mine.

"You know you'll always be my perfect fit Itzy Bitzy" he whispered into my hair, as we swung there in a comfortable silence, like he could read my thoughts.

I knew that I wasn't meant to have heard what he had said, and I don't think he even knew that he had said it out aloud, but I wouldn't take note of it, he wasn't mine and I wasn't his. He had Lee now, and I was content at the moment just to be his best friend.

"Come on, let me heat you up some on my potato pie and corn bread" I tugged him up and he put a comfortable arm around me and I opened the door and pulled him inside to the kitchen.

"God I missed your cooking B!" he groaned into the corn bread, chewing it deliciously, and hearing him hum at how great it really tasted.

I laughed at him, trying to remember ever bit of this moment, feeling like old times, but instead we use to be either at mine or his.

"You're not gona drive home tonight are ya Babe?" he asked me worriedly, and I don't even think he realised what he had just called me; I dismissed it as a slip of the tongue.

"Yeah I am…" I said sheepishly, clocking my watch at one in the morning.

"Nah uh" he shook his head, and I looked at him with a '_your gona try and tell me what to do now?_' and he nodded his head at me knowingly, pushing me to sit down while he did the dishes.

"Your couching it here or my place" he grinned at me over his shoulder and I rolled at my eyes, remembering how over protective he could be in our younger days.

"Hamm… hamm… bamm… bamm…" I laughed at him, holding my hands like I was holding a puppet imitating him.

"Well moms away on a business trip and we have a spare bed, saves you having to crash on the couch… annndddd we can have a movie fest like we use to before you up an left me" he said in a mock hurt voice, which I could tell he was only half kidding, because that day really hurt us both bad.

"Well…" I pretended to make an excuse, not realising that he was already done with the dishes, he walked slowly towards me with an evil smirk, and quickly picked me up and pushed the chair in, opened the door, closed it, and then walked the ten minutes to his house with me on his shoulder in a fireman hold.

I tried to stifle my giggle all the way to his house. I was definitely glad to be home!

"You do know I can walk right you putts!" I said in frustration because there was no way I could get out of his hold.

"Yup" he said as he popped the p.

"Huh" I sounded at him, and I knew he was grinning from ear to ear with happiness, it was radiating out of him, and I loved every minute of it.

He let me down on his porch step, fishing out his keys and pushing the lock in the key and pushing the door open and picking me back up again and kicking the door with his foot, and proceeding towards the lounge room to prop me on his favourite chair and plopping next to me.

"My Lady, home" he held his hands up to show me the room like I had never seen it before, and I guess I hadn't since I was fourteen. The furniture was different and there was new picture on the walls and new materials things around.

"Thank you kind, Sir!" and he smirked at me with amusement.

"And my two best buddies…" he motioned to the flat screen television in front of us, and he grinned at my reaction.

"And what's the other one?" I asked him curiously, knowing he would say me, but surprised me instead by saying.

"And this chair" I laughed out loud and pushed a pillow down on his face.

"You Putts!" and he took the pillow off me and began to tickle me all over, knowing how ticklish I was, and before I knew what was happening our lips were inching towards each other and I quickly turned my cheek to the side, landing the kiss on it, and knocking us out of the spell we had just been under.

"I… ah… um… I'm gona get the popcorn ready" he stumbled over the coffee table, and then the couch, before walking into the wall.

_WOOOOOWWWWW!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourite & alerted. Thought I would post because of the abundance of favs & alerts! Hope you all enjoy reading! Till Next Time!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Loving From A Distance**

**Chapter Three**

**Paul POV**

I walked into the kitchen like I was on fire, twitching and jumping out of my skin to what almost just happened between us!

I silently palmed my face. How stupid was I? God I almost kissed Bella on the lips! The LIPPPSSS! How was I going to face her now and act all normal now that she had actually turned her cheek? What did this mean? Did she not feel what I have been denying since we were old enough to know that she was a girl and I was a boy?

I had tried my best to forget her all this years, and now I am with perfect Leah Clearwater. How was I going to act now? I had almost kissed somebody else. I was NOT that guy any more. I haven't kissed anyone else but Leah for the past year and a half now. And now Bella turns up, and I am acting like somebody else. Acting like I use to with her to be precise.

GODDDD… I have literally fucked up my relationship with my best friend of all people. Arggg… I groaned into my hands again.

"How's that popcorn holding up Putts?" I heard her ask me from the other room. Good… Great… she is acting like nothing just happened between us.

Arff…. Did I want her acting like nothing happened between us because… come on… it did?

I PAUL FRANCIS LAHOTE, ALMOST KISSED ISABELLA MARIE SWAN IN MY LIVING ROOM!

"Just pouring drinks…" I called back lamely.

_OMG! Really? That's your freaking answer? OMG she must think I'm such a Putts! Oh wait, she already called me that on the way home!_

I groaned again.

I walked to the pantry and grabbed two popcorn bags and put one in the microwave, before walking to the fridge and grabbing two soda cans and propping them on the table. Hearing the microwave sound I grab some bowls and emptied one into a bowl while popping the other inside.

I walked towards the lounge room and handed Bella a soda and her bowl of popcorn, before going back to grab mine and empting it into a bowl as well.

"Thanks Paul" she smiled at me, as I sat down and looked at the screen. It was the new MIB3 that I was hankering to see again _[yes I know it is still playing at some cinema's but I just had to mention it cause I looovvveeddd it so much!]_.

"Oh great! Glad you found my new copy! Been dying to see it again!" I told her with a grin, stuffing a hand full of popcorn into my mouth, and she pressed play.

"I know I watched it like ten times!" she laughed, and I had to admit I watched it more than that, but wouldn't dare tell her that.

I was glad that I knew the movie inside out and could comment on things when she had said something, but I was stuck in deep thought about what was going to happen now that all the things I had felt for her were now unearth and no longer dormant.

Was the kiss we almost shared going to change things between us? How was I going to act now that it had happened? Was I going to be able to stay with Leah, knowing that I felt something for Bella, and by the way she had turned her face so my kiss would land on her cheek, what did that mean?

Did it mean that she didn't feel the same way? Or was it because she knew it would hurt everyone if it happens. She has always been selfless, and it makes me love her even more.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was glad that I had seen this movie that many times that I could just regurgitate all the conversations I have had in the past, and be able to quote the movie like I had written it, because fairly I couldn't get what almost happened between Paul and I out of my head.

It wouldn't have been fair if Leah had to be told what had happened, or worse, we would have an awkward relationship now because of it.

God I hope not.

I only just got him back in my life in person, more than just emails, phone calls, and video chats.

I had to normalize things again. I just had to.

My phone began to ring half an hour later, it was my dad asking where I was.

"_OMG Bells!" he said in a panicked voiced._

"Hey Dad, is there something wrong?" I asked him worriedly.

"_Shit bells! I woke up to check up on you and ask if you wanted to trade places. And shit you were gone!" he said in such a worried voice._

"I'm at Pauls watching Men In Black Three. Sorry I forgot to leave you all a message" I glared at Paul, who laughed silently at the reason why I couldn't leave a message.

"_So I'm assuming you are staying the night?" he asked me with relief._

"Sure am Dad. So I will be there for breakfast" I was sending Paul mock evil glares, and he was pretending to catch them, and then I was sending him pretend arrows, and he was pretending to be shot by them, and I try to stiffly a laugh.

"_Well sounds like you and Paul are back to your antics. Don't stay up too late. And don't worry about making breakfast. I'm going fishing with Harry and Billy all weekend. Will be back on Sunday afternoon"_

"Well that sounds like fun! Give Harry my hello and have a great weekend Dad! Love ya!"

"_Love ya too Bells. Night" _and with that he hung up and I threw my phone at Pauls head, which he caught easily and place it on the coffee table, smirking at me. And I kicked him enough so it just a little, and he mock groaned in pain and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Glad we both watched it ten times at the movies huh?" I asked him, knowing him like the back of my hand, even after all this year's being physically apart.

Shock registered on his face for a second that I knew him so well, and how much we were so alike and yet so different.

"Pshhh… Nah uh. Only saw it like twelve times" he said with a laugh and picked up the pillow that was next to him and threw it at my head, which I ducked at, and started a pillow fight between us, with fits of giggles; pillows, popcorn and soda everywhere, we retired and quickly got the living room in order.

We turned off everything and headed to the bathroom to brush our teeth and get ready for bed.

Paul handed me his favourite shirt and shorts and fixed up the bed for me, before tucking me in as well like he use to when we were children, but instead of him lying next to me, which would have been the obvious best friends move we were used to. He just kissed my head and we said our goodnight.

"Glad you're back Itzy Bitzy" he whispered softly before turning off the light and closing the door behind him.

"Glad to be back Inky Winkie" I whispered into the dark room, before letting sleep take over me and closing my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Loving From A Distance**

**Chapter Four**

**Paul POV**

I woke to breakfast wafting into my nose, and I was excited to know that Bella had cooked me breakfast.

_Yay for me! I love Bella's cooking!_

I quickly got changed into my day clothes, made my bed and walked towards the kitchen and heard the distinct sound of Jacob Black in my kitchen along with a laughing Bella Swan.

"Look what the cat dragged in" I play whispered to Bella, holding my hand to my face so Jake couldn't 'hear' me.

"You're soooo funny Lahote. Don't get a job as a comedian. Actually go back to school…" Jake said with a laugh, and Bella was up and making another plate for me as well.

"So Dad has taken Charlie and Harry fishing all weekend, what are we going to be doing?" Jake asked us both.

"Well Leah is teaching gymnastics, Pilates, yoga and zumba all day and I am teaching both dance and art classes from ten till three, and then I've got marshal arts at four till six" I said in between bites.

"Geez hungry much Paul" Bella and Jake laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Yeah I was roped in to teaching three days a week – Thursdays, Fridays and Saturday. Dance – ten till twelve, singing class at one till three, then music class from four till six" Bella said with excitement.

"Arggg" she groaned dramatically, "thank goodness for hour long breaks!" she grinned, we all knew that she loved working with kids and more importantly that she got to share her passion and what she was good at with them.

So I get to be close proximity with Bella all day.

'_**Leah… You have Leah'**_ I chanted in my head, trying to clear it out of all the thought induced Bella – she was _**JUST**_ my best friend.

"Wow busy day. I wonder why no one has ever asked me to do anything like that" Jake said with a pout.

"Ah probably because you are still a kid Jake and we actually perfected what we are going to be teaching" Bella and I said together with a laugh, and Jake pouted some more.

"Well Jake… have you actually shown interest in anything?" Bella asked him curiously, and he shrugged, and I nodded my head at her like we were thinking the same thing.

"Well maybe if you did I'm sure they would offer you something or maybe offer your services?" she suggested to him, always so selfless and ready to help people.

"Bella studied for four years Jake, and she also taught while she was doing it" Paul chirped in, and I smiled at him.

"Guess you are right Bells" he was now stuck in deep thought.

"Yeah Jake" I agreed with Bella, and Jake was really good with kids.

"What styles do you teach all day?" Bella asks me as she clears our plates, while Jake and I push her to sit down so we could clean up since she cooked.

_House rules; whoever cooks gets to sit and rest while everyone else cleans up whatever mess said cook made._

"Each class I teach is half hour hip-hop and funk classes, and all up six dance styles until we have finished learning these styles, then we move on to other kinds. Break, Crip walk, krumping, locking, Detroit Jit and snap dance. With have fifteen minute breaks in between and answering any questions the kids might want to know after class. Then Art; every week we learn something new; like painting differently styles each week, then when we finish that we might do drawing and do the different ways to draw. Then it leads to clay and so on until they have learnt different expressions of art. Then two classes starting at three, capoeira for seventy-five minutes, then Shobukan for another seventy-five minutes, and then a special stretching class for thirty minutes"

"Wow I didn't realise that you have learnt so many things since I left" she looked at me with amazement and I just shrugged my shoulders at her.

_My mom had always busy when I was growing up, and since Bella had left, I had more time to do the things I was interested in. and I had a knack for learning things fast and being able to do it. They say that I have a photographic memory that is why I excel in everything that I do._

"Did they also ask you to come volunteer on Fun–day Sunday as well, play sports with the kids?" she nodded her head and Jake looked at her with amazement.

"Why don't you come Jake, the more people to help teach and help out, the more the kids will be able to learn and achieve and have a great tie doing it" this is the reason why she is perfect for me.

'_Say what? Damn… I'm gona have to kick my own ass for all this dumb as thinking…'_

_**Repeat after me: 'I AM WITH LEAH SUSAN CLEARWATER. I AM DATING LEAH SUSAN CLEAR WATER. I AM IN LOVE WITH BELLA SWAN!'**_

_**OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! WHATTT? FARKKKKK I'M IN A BOAT LOAD OF TROUBLE!**_

"You okay there Paul?" Jake said with a laugh, shaking his head at his friends facial expressions.

"Looked like you were having a mild panic attack… geez I'm NOT that BAD with kids! Come on!" Jake whined at me, while Bella just giggled.

"Okay was fun, thanks for having brekkie with me guys, but I gotta hit the showers and change into my own clothes" she pulled at my clothes, while she giggled at herself.

"See ya at the Community Centre Itzy"

"Sure Inny" she called back before closing the door behind her.

"Damn Paul, if I didn't know you were with Lee, I would have said you were whipped and head over heels in love with our Bella" Jake had nailed it right on the nose. _**Damn him.**_

"And all the cutesy nicknames you have for one another, does Lee know about them?"

_**God I really wanted to punch that smile off his face and his truths.**_

"Fark, if I was her, I would feel threatened, but hey it's Belles: the most non threating thing in the world" Jerk face said with his shit eating grin.

'_God if he doesn't get out of her soon, he won't have a face to smile with!'_

"Well don't be saying any of this crap to Bella or Leah now you hear! Keep your mouth, and watch what you say in front of them okay! Or shit will hit the fans and I'll kick your ass if you start talking shit in front of them" I threatened him more than I had initially wanted to, but the truths he was saying was starting to piss me off.

"Shesh Paul, calm down man. By the way you were acting; you'd think I was chucking out bullets at ya! I was just talking shit!" Jake held his hand out in defence, and I calmed down a little.

_I wasn't made at Jake I was mad at myself. I have to get over this shit, and fast! I was about to see Leah in an hour, and I didn't want to be in this mind set one bit!_

"Sorry Jake, I just don't want anything coming between Lee and me. She means the world to me and I don't know what I will do without her" I half lied to him, and he ate it all up like cream cheese on toast.

"Alright, sorry again for riling ya up pal, catch ya later, probably for dinner somewhere ey?"

"Sure man! See ya later" and with that he closed the door behind him, and I sunk back down on the kitchen chair and sighed loudly in my now empty kitchen.

_Farrrkkkkkkkk I was in a predicament!_

My phone began to ring and it was Lee.

"Heya Babe" I greeted my sweet and beautiful girlfriend.

"_Hey Bub, you coming over here for some brunch before we head of to the Gym?" she asked me curiously_.

I stood up and walked towards my room to grab my things and pack a bag with a change of clothes and uniform.

"Sure thing Babe, give me twenty to fix everything up and I'll be right there okay"

"_See ya soon Bub"_ guilt riddled up my back as I thought about last night's almost kiss and our dismissal of the elephant in the room.

I waited for her to hang up the phone before quickly tossing it in one of the pockets, and packing my bag and doubled checked that I had everything for the day and headed out to my car. It made more sense to drive so I wouldn't have to carry everything, and it beat having to walk after such an interesting day. I close my house door, and took in a deep breathe.

_Day here I come…_

* * *

_A/N: If you were wondering, Bella had studied dance, music and drama while she lived with her mom, and Pauls took up whatever he could so he would be constantly doing something. Paul and Jake didn't hang out as much since Bella left. And so that pushed Jake to hang out more with Embry and Quill. Paul was a loner after Bella had left and he only started hanging out with everyone again when he met Leah. They offered him a job at the community centre working with kids and adults, and Leah also got a job there as well. That's where Leah and Paul had gotten close. Bella was offered a job there when her father wouldn't stop talking about the many productions she has been in. So when she moved back, they saw this as a chance to offer some more classes at the community centre, and Bella loves what she does and accepted._


End file.
